Eight years
by Jazminas1999
Summary: Did eight years affect Yusei and his friends? How will they meet again?


**Yusei Pov**

My work was getting harder and harder by the minute! It has been eight years since I've been running this project. Eight years since I've seen my friends. Eight years since I heard from them.

I know i promised to keep in touch, but it isn't as easy. When I call them I end up on voice mail. When they call me I'm asleep!

Why did they have to go? Why could they not settle in Japan? Is Europe so much better?

My whole staff gathered at the main office around one of the televisions.

'This just in,' Carly Nagisa, Neo Domino's top reporter was on the screen. 'There has been an attack in one of the main hospital's in Berlin. Here is footage as one of the terrorists shoot a doctor,'

_A video of a hooded man walking down a white hall appeared. He entered a 'staff only' room._

'_I'm sorry, to enter this room you need to be a staff member.' A nurse with short blonde hair said._

_... the man said nothing. Instead he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. The girl let out an ear piercing scream._

'_Tanya, I heard you all the way from-' Akiza Izayoi walked into the room. She had waist lenght ruby hair. _

'_You here to join the party?' The man asked._

'_What do you want from us?' Akiza asked._

'_Nothing, just a little fun with two ladies like yourselves.' Tanya let out a loud sob. The hooded man walked upto her and knocked her out with a punch in the face._

'_Leave her out of this!' Akiza shouted._

'_Oh so you jealous she got my attention?' _

'_Now leave before I call security.'_

'_As if they would here you.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Let's just say all the doors are locked.' Akiza gasped as he started to make his way to her. She kicked him in the knee and tried to reach for the gun. He had the advantage of being taller and lifted it out of her reach. She punched him in the stomach and he pulled the trigger._

_Akiza screamed and fell to the floor. She put her hands to her abdomen which within seconds were soaked in the red liquid. He turned to Tanya and started to walk in her direction. Akiza rose to her feet. She grabbed a knife from the table and jabbed it into the mans back. He fell to the floor from the pain. She kicked away the gun because he still could shoot. _

_After a few seconds security knocked down the door and Akiza collapsed into their arms. _

'...' Carly was shocked. Her face resembled real terror. 'Akiza Izayoi, was seriously injured in this event. Doctors say she is still in a critical condition and is showing no signs of waking up from a deep coma.'

Another video was shown onto the screen.

'_Who is this attacker?'_

'_Why did he do this?'_

'_Is he mentally ill?'_

'_I'm sorry this area is off bounds for reporters! Now move Akiza needs to rest.' Jack Atlas screamed at the crowd who tried to go into the hospital room. 'No comments!'_

Jack? Since when did he defend Akiza? I thought they hated each other. A lot can change in eight years. I hope Akiza is okay. Another coma? I thought one would be enough. Should I go visit her? Should I te a holiday from work?

'Yusei,' Lazar said walking upto me. 'What are you still doing here? They need you. Especially her. Now go and save your friend. I'll take it from here.'

'Thank you.' Is all I said as I ran out of the building. I made it back to my apartment in the Tops. I rang the airport.

'Hi, this is Mina speaking how may I help you?'

'Mina, this is Yusei.'

'Oh, hey. You see the news? Let me guess, one way ticket to Berlin?'

'Yeah, '

'You know what this one is on me, no cash required.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah. Just be at the airport in thirty minutes, because that's when the next flight leaves.'

'I owe you.' With that I threw my phone onto the table and ran for my room. I packed a few things and dashed for the door. (Don't worry i took my phone with me.)

*In Berlin National Hospital*

'I should've went to check in on Tanya instead of her.' Jack mumbled.

'Jack don't be blaming yourself. We were just visiting Akiza, we wouldn't have known where the Staff Room was.' Crow confronted him.

'You think Yusei saw the news?'

'If he did, he's on a plane.'

'Yeah, the guy has been love sick ever since we were teens. And guess who gave him the disease?'

'Akiza.'

'You think he'll wake her?'

'He woke her last time didn't he?'

'But this is different.'

'JACK! CROW!' Leo shouted running up to them. Luna not far behind.

'Guys, haven't you grown.' Crow said.

'We missed you.' Luna said. 'How is she?'

'No movement,' Tanya walked in to the hallway. 'do you guys need anything? Is there anything I could do to help?'

'Yeah do you have a phone here?' Crow asked.

'Yeah, it's down at the reception table. Come.' Crow followed her back to the front door. He dialled a number he learnt of by heart.

'Come on pick up...'

'_Sorry, the number you dialled cannot be reached at this time. Please try again later.'_

'Damn it.'

*12 hours later* Normal POV

'Where is she?!' Yusei shouted walking into the waiting area.

'Yusei!' The twins hugged him.

'Hey you guys, long time no see.'

'Too long.' Jack sighed. 'Your girl is in room 212B. Hurry, she needs you.' Yusei walked down the hallway reading all the numbers on the doors as he passed. Finally, he found it. His heart started beating faster as he twisted the handle. And there she was. The girl who stole his heart nine years ago. This time her hair was long and she had her eyes closed not paying attention to him.

'Akiza? It's me Yusei. If you can hear me, I'm sorry. For not being there when you were attacked.' He shut his eyes and held her hand. 'I... should've never let you go. Go to a country on your own. I should've kept you in Domino or came here with me, I-'

'You make me sound irresponsible' He was shocked.

'Akiza?!' He hugged her as tight as he could just not too much. 'You're awake.'

'Yeah, been so for a few hours.'

'But you had your eyes closed when I walked in.'

'Can't I take a nap?'

'Oh, so you heard me?'

'Yeah, every word. You know, It was my choice to come here to study.'

'Yeah, but-'

'You are not my mother. If you wanted you could have visited.' She chuckled. 'By the way your speech was sweet.'

'Thanks, I've been working on it in the plane.' The both of them laughed. 'So, how is your wound?'

'Dunno. I think it's okay. But i can't walk yet.'

'Did you talk to the doctor yet?'

'No,'

'Everyone is here, waiting for you. Should I call them in?'

'No not yet.' Yusei was puzzled at this. ' I want a bit of piece. I've been listening to Jack's ranting all of yesterday when he came to 'visit' me. More like gloat about his trophies.'

Yusie chuckled. He missed his friends. 'Have you any plans of coming home?'

'To Neo Domino?' Yusei nodded. 'I don't know. I have been thinking though. I got a job there as head doctor in Neo Domino General. But i don't think I am in any condition to carry any bags or get on a plane.'

'I'll do it for you.'

'What?'

'I'll carry the bags. Just please come home.'

'But how about an apartment, a place to stay?'

'My house. You can stay at my house.'

'But-'

'No buts. Please, i miss you. I don't want to let you go again. Akiza i love you.' She was shocked. He cupped her cheek and put his lips on hers. This was the best day they had since those eight years.

'Hey Yusei- Woah i don't think this is the right moment to come in. By the way nice to see you're okay Akiza. And your parents called and want you home.' Crow said at the door.

'Don't worry I'm coming back,' Akiza laughed as Yusei scooped her up bridal style and made it for the door. The other gang members followed them out.

'Hey! Izayoi is in no condition to be leaving' A nurse shouted.

'Shut it Lola, I think Akiza can decide for herself. After all she signs your paycheques.' Tanya snapped.

'Oh, Tanya that's your job now.' Akiza winked at her friend. ' Come visit us sometime.'

'Don't worry I will.'

***thank you all for reading. Sorry for not updating for so long. School gets the best of you. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**-Jazminas **

**a.k.a: K.K***


End file.
